La Reina de las Mojigatas parte II
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Nueva Reina.


Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

-Al fin solos tú y yo para hacer de todo lo que nos plazca.

-¿Segura Candy?

-¡Segurísima!

-En ese caso ¡A disfrutar!

Por otra parte los padres de Candy se encontraban con su sobrina Paty, una dulce y tierna adolescente que habían enviado con ellos para ser cuidada mientras los padres finiquitaban todo para estar con ella en Chicago y así cumplir su sueño de ser monja o ¿quizás el sueño de ellos?

_Oh, querida Patricia que grande estas ya eres toda una señorita.

-Gracias tío George.

-De nada, estamos hoy sumamente felices porque tu prima está de cumpleaños.

-Sí, querido nuestra nena cumple hoy su mayoría de edad se nos va dentro de poco a la universidad ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Sí, me cuesta creerlo para mí seguirá siendo mi nena dulce y angelical- se expresaba todo risueño-lo emocionante de todo es que le tenemos una fiesta sorpresa le hemos dicho que nos íbamos de viaje para entrar a su habitación de sorpresa a cantarle el cumpleaños y dar muchos regalos a mi angelito que es una santa su único defecto es su amigo Albert, pero ese ya está en la universidad y no la frecuenta como antes, es un tarado.

-Es el hijo de tu mejor amigo

-¡No le quita lo tarado!

Mientras Candy y Albert en la habitación yacían en total desnudez

-¡Wow Candy te has convertido en la gurú del sexo! ¿No me digas que andas viendo pornografía hindú?

-¿Cómo adivinaste?

-Candy se supone que juntos debemos ir descubriendo nuestra sexualidad- decía Albert a la vez que disfrutaba el cabalgado frenético de Candy-quisiera reprenderte pero rayos te mueves tan deliciosamente que se me hace imposible llamarte al atención

Por otra parte, los padres de Candy silenciosamente se estacionaban

-nena cuando conozcas a tu prima estoy seguro que se la llevaran bien

-Gracias tío estoy segura que así será

Albert, ya no soportaba más el deseo de eyacular…

Los padres de Candy subían las escaleras felices y alegres de dar la sorpresa a su dulce y tierna hija, por su parte Albert

-Amor ya no aguanto más necesito esparcir mi semen en tu boca

-Hazlo mi amor quiero probarla toda

Albert de inmediato empezó a estimularse para bañarla con su más preciado líquido, el cual Candy estaba dispuesta a tragarse en su totalidad. En ello George…

-Ya saben al abrir la puerta silenciosamente cantaremos todos feliz cumpleaños… ¿Entendido?

-Sí-dijeron todos al unísono- a la cuenta de uno, dos… -decía muy alegre Georges

-Candy ahí te va…

-Sí, mi amor dámelo todo

George abrió la puerta haciendo que Albert direccionara sin querer su miembro hasta él

-Feliz…

-Omg- dijeron los otros al ver el rostro de George bañado del semen de Albert, este se limpió el rostro para mirar con odio al causante de su deshonra

-¡Maldito desgraciado, me la pagaras!

-Albert como pudo agarró el pantalón y salió huyendo por la ventana

Lunes

Estoy próxima a terminar la secundaria solo me quedan tres meses y no ha sido nada fácil, que tus padres se hayan dado cuenta de una manera poco dulce que ya no eres virgen no es nada fácil y pasar por la mano acusatoria de tus padres menos aun recuerdo aquella reunión familiar… Definitivamente mi padre merecía el premio Oscar a mejor actuación…

Su hijo a quien acogimos como a un hijo-yo solo me preguntaba ¿Cuándo? Si no lo bajaba de idiota- abusó sexualmente de mi hija Candy, una santa, inmaculada, incapaz de tener un pensamiento pecaminoso, porque así es ella un ángel criada bajo el seno familiar del amor y la bondad y su hijo, su hijo con artimañas la engatusó hasta hacerla caer en las redes de la seducción ¿Ahora explíqueme qué hago con la honra de mi hija?- me provocaba decir padre estamos en pleno siglo 21 realmente él no es el culpable fui yo la que le propuso que experimentáramos y perdiéramos la virginidad juntos para tener experiencia con nuestra futuras parejas él fue quien se rehusó él sin embargo caballeroso se calló y no le importó quedar como el abusador, el padre de Albert trató de defender a su hijo como era de esperarse

-Su hija ya era mayor de edad

-Por lo que me dijo su hijito empezaron desde antes

-De acuerdo Georges, le daré a su hija una de las propiedades en Chicago más una manutención pero se casaran al cabo de terminar sus carreras universitarias si desiste de la posibilidad de casarse su hija de igual forma recibirá un 10% de las acciones Ardlay como compensación por los agravios recibidos

-No esperaba otra cosa

Y así terminó mi calvario, que humillante. Parte de mi castigo cuidar a mi prima que es un ángel, mi padre no quiere que se pierda como yo, así que me la encargó, según entrará al convento en septiembre.

Y, ahí está con su mirada angelical. Un momento ¿qué sucede que es todo ese alboroto? Y esa mirada yo la conozco la he visto antes

Justo en la puerta del salón entraba un guapo y seductor chico de ojos azules y cabellos rubios se apodaba el Tony, asediado por las chicas. Paty estaba fascinada por él, se le veía en el rostro. Candy de inmediato lo supo reconocer

En la salida

-Prima, te admiro con locura siempre creí…

-Hola, Candy me presentas a tu prima…-Paty no le dio tiempo a Stear de presentarse porque de una le dio un manotón que lo quitó de su vista dejando a Candy estupefacta preguntándose ¿dónde quedó la tierna Paty?

Por el momento lo había ignorado siguiendo su camino.

Ambas se subieron al auto y a mitad de camino Paty pidió que se desviara a una calle ciega, Candy le obedeció restándole importancia.

-Prima como te decía te admiro pensé que eras una simple mojigata pero cuando te vi en acción con tu novio me sentí liberal y ahora solo quiero ser como tú

-¿Ah?

Todo eso lo dijo quitándose la vestimenta de puritana que cargaba encima para dejar al descubierto un pantaloncillo de cuero extremadamente adherido a su cuerpo una blusa que dejaba ver a la perfección su busto ya formado y de su bolso sacó una botella de Whisky de la mejor calidad que se empinó a la boca y sin dar oportunidad a Candy a reflexionar entró a un bar…

Continuará.


End file.
